


Niffleur de mon coeur

by La_Mandragore_de_Nantes



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Mandragore_de_Nantes/pseuds/La_Mandragore_de_Nantes
Summary: Cela fait un mois que Newt est parti de New York. Depuis, les soeurs tentent bon gré malgré de reprendre leur vie en main, mais Queenie tombe en dépression. Alors que Tina se demande quoi faire, un Niffleur surprise fait son apparition, entraînant avec lui toute une série d'événements qui pourraient se révéler dangereux. Les animaux fantastiques sont (encore) dans la nature !(Fanfic postée il y a plusieurs mois sur ff.net)





	1. Chapter 1

Coucou les mandragores !

Comme beaucoup je suis allée voir les Animaux fantastiques au cinéma et ce fut un gros coup de coeur ! Du coup écrire une fanfic dessus me parait être une bonne idée ^^

Pour celles et ceux habitués à lire mes écrits, je vais essayer de ne pas imaginer un trop gros texte, même si écrire 30 chapitres est tentant XD

Bonne lecture ! =D

 

***

 

Prologue : Un visiteur inattendu

Queenie soupira une nouvelle fois, de façon bruyante. Tina passa outre en continuant à lire son journal. Elles étaient toutes les deux dans leur appartement, il faisait beau et aujourd'hui, parce que c'était dimanche, elles n'avaient pas de travail. Tina avait tout pour être zen et voulait en profiter un maximum. Néanmoins, quand un énième soupir tout aussi peu discret se fit entendre, la jeune femme craqua.

\- Tu n'as pas fini, non ?

\- Non.

\- Queenie, tu agis comme une gamine depuis un mois et ça devient pesant pour moi. Tu passes ton temps à soupirer, broyer du noir et à rester dans ton coin pour mieux déprimer. Où est passée ta joie habituelle ?

\- Elle est partie en vacances.

\- Très drôle.

Queenie ne répondit pas, préférant observer la table de la cuisine où divers ingrédients trônaient. Mais une fois encore, l'envie de préparer le repas ne lui faisait pas envie. Rien ne lui faisait envie, à vrai dire. Depuis un mois, la sorcière avait perdu le goût de beaucoup de choses qui jusqu'à là la faisait sourire. Il n'y avait seulement que de temps en temps qu'elle se laissait aller à être heureuse, quand elle se rendait à un certain endroit, seule.

\- Queenie, reprit doucement Tina, je n'ai pas envie de me fâcher avec toi, je t'aime trop pour ça. Mais je n'ai pas plus envie de te voir morose plus longtemps. Tu veux qu'on sorte ensemble quelque part ?

Un fugace sourire traversa la blonde.

\- Non, pas du côté de la boulangerie.

Il n'y avait pas besoin de préciser laquelle, les deux sœurs le savaient déjà.

\- Je n'ai pas envie du coup.

\- Queenie…

\- S'il te plait, laisse-moi seule, ça ira mieux plus tard.

\- Tu dis toujours ça, mais regarde ton état ! Je vois bien que tu es malheureuse. Je vais donc t'aider à…

\- Cesse donc de me faire des leçons alors que tu ne vaux pas mieux !

Tina écarquilla les yeux. Depuis quand sa sœur haussait ainsi le ton sur elle ?

\- Queenie ?

\- Toi aussi tu vas mal, pas besoin de me mentir, je l'ai lu dans ton esprit. Tu souffres de son départ, et tu le caches en étant active, enfin plus que d'habitude. Mais tu es triste aussi, car tu aurais préféré que Newt reste avec toi ou te proposes de l'accompagner plutôt qu'il te promette seulement de t'envoyer un exemplaire de son livre.

\- Tu vois, si je souffre mais que je ne le montre pas, tu peux le faire aussi !

\- Sauf que ce n'est pas pareil.

\- Pardon ?

Une larme coula le long du visage de Queenie.

\- Il sait qui tu es, il se rappelle très bien de toi et vous pouvez vous contacter si vous le voulez, malgré la distance. Alors que Jacob… Jacob ne sait plus qui je suis, il a tout oublié de nos aventures. Pour lui, quand il me regarde, même si je vois bien que je lui plais, je ne suis qu'une étrangère à ses yeux. Et ça, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça fait mal…

D'autres larmes coulèrent aussi Tina se précipita-t-elle vers sa cadette pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, petite sœur. Si je pouvais, je rendrais sa mémoire à Jacob pour que vous soyez heureux ensemble.

\- Merci…

Queenie allait reprendre la parole quand un bruit étrange attira l'attention des deux femmes qui se retournèrent vers la source de ce son.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise en apercevant un Niffleur !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : Course poursuite

\- Un Niffleur ?

Tina était figée, n'arrivant pas à réfléchir correctement. Non seulement le simple fait de voir la bestiole lui rappelait les aventures qui avaient eu lieu un mois plus tôt, mais elle le reconnut aussitôt. Elle ne fut pas la seule.

\- C'est le Niffleur de Newt ! s'exclama Queenie. Je sais que c'est lui ! Mais s'il est là, ça veut dire que…

Tina ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa question, prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle fonça hors de l'appartement. Elle, la si sérieuse femme, qui avait plutôt tendance et à réfléchir et analyser avant d'agir ; ou si elle agissait, Tina avait les idées en place et savait comment réagir selon la situation. Là, seule un désir profond la transcendait à courir toujours plus loin pour trouver une personne bien précise.

Néanmoins, que ce soit au pied de l'appartement, dans le couloir, dans les escaliers, devant l'immeuble ou tout simplement dans la rue, il n'y avait nulle trace de Newt. Pourtant Tina savait que c'était bien l'animal dont s'était occupé son ami et qu'il avait ramené en Angleterre. Alors pourquoi le sorcier ne se trouvait-il pas là ?

Tout à coup, Tina se rendit compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Parce que l'espoir de la venue surprise de Newt s'était imposée à elle, la jeune femme avait foncé dehors telle une furie, oubliant tout, jusqu'à sa propre sœur le temps de quelques secondes. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Tina soupira. Elle le savait pertinemment, mais elle refusait d'y songer plus longtemps. Cela faisait trop mal.

Se sentant particulièrement idiote, elle remonta jusque dans l'appartement, piteuse. Ce n'est qu'en passant le pas de la porte que Tina se rappela avoir laissé sa sœur dépressive en compagnie d'un Niffleur. Quelque peu inquiète, la sorcière pénétra dans les lieux et vit avec surprise Queenie assise tenir dans ses bras le Niffleur qu'elle caressait doucement. La jeune femme semblait être aux anges.

\- Queenie ?

\- Il est si adorable, je n'allais pas le laisser tout seul ! Et j'ai comme senti qu'il avait besoin d'affection le pauvre.

\- Mais je… Pourquoi il n'a rien volé ? Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'objets de valeurs mais ils brillent suffisamment pour qu'ils l'intéressent, non ?

\- Pendant que tu piquais un sprint, j'ai pris les choses en main. Un petit sort et hop, j'ai dupliqué en plusieurs exemplaires ce qu'il voulait. Il a tout mis dans sa poche et depuis, je le caresse. Il n'est pas contre. J'ai l'impression qu'il a compris que s'il ne détruisait pas tout, il aurait droit à d'autres affaires de valeur.

\- Oh, je vois ! Mais ça semble trop beau pour être vrai. Je crains qu'il ne s'échappe à un moment et qu'il ne cause bien des dégâts.

Le Niffleur tourna la tête à ces quelques mots et sembla comme fixer Tina. Queenie, quant à elle, toujours heureuse, haussa les épaules sans cesser les caresses.

\- Peut-être, mais en attendant il est calme, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit, je vais m'occuper de toi. Mais sois sage hein, sinon pas de petits cadeaux pour toi ! Sinon, grande sœur, tu as trouvé Newt ?

Tina grimaça.

\- Non, aucune trace de lui…

\- Oh ! Mais alors que fait son Niffleur ici ?

\- Je n'en sais rien.

Plus que cette question, Tina regarda sa cadette. Toute trace de dépression semblait s'être envolée, au profit d'une joie soudaine et insensée. Que se passait-il ?

\- Le problème c'est que maintenant qu'il est là, il faut qu'on le rende à Newt. Mais on ne peut pas le renvoyer par bateau, il s'échapperait. Non, il faut attendre qu'il revienne à New York. Il faut que je lui écrive de ce pas un courrier !

Tina était déjà fébrile à cette idée. Mais pour écrire quoi ? Uniquement pour le prévenir que le Niffleur était chez elle ? Ou devait-elle écrire d'autre choses ? D'ailleurs, Newt était-il véritablement toujours en Angleterre ? Parce qu'il semblait impossible que la créature soit parvenue toute seule jusqu'ici. Mais alors, elle était restée à new York tout ce temps ? Sans que Newt s'en aperçoive ? Sans qu'aucune catastrophe n'ait eu lieu en un peu plus d'un mois ? C'était impossible !

\- Tina !

La susnommée sortit de ses pensées pour voir Queenie qui courait après le Niffleur dans tout l'appartement.

\- Je croyais qu'il était calme, c'est ce que tu disais !

\- Il l'était, mais dès que tu as parlé de le renvoyer, il s'est agité et il refuse de rester en place !

Malgré cela, Queenie avait toujours un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Sœurette, demanda Tina qui se mettait à poursuivre elle aussi l'animal à l'aide de sa baguette tendue, pourquoi cette bonne humeur tout à coup ?

\- Mais Tina… C'est grâce à lui si tout a commencé ! Sans ce Niffleur adoré, jamais on n'aurait rencontré Newt et J…

Queenie se coupa, incapable de continuer. Profitant de ce laps de temps, le Niffleur prit son élan et sauta par-dessus la fenêtre. Les sœurs crièrent à l'unisson avant de se précipiter vers la fenêtre. Elles purent ainsi voir que le Niffleur avait glissé le long de l'immeuble, s'accrochant à chaque fenêtre pour ralentir sa chute et atterrir sans peine sur le trottoir pour fuir. Ni une ni deux, les sœurs Goldstein, sans même s'échanger un regard, transplanèrent. Elles arrivèrent près du Niffleur qui, dès qu'il les vit, continua son chemin, tout en continuant à chaparder des affaires aux passants.

Une course-poursuite eut lieu. Puis Tina et Queenie se rendirent compte que le Niffleur les avait emmenés jusque devant la boulangerie de Jacob. Queenie geignit. La boulangerie n'avait ouvert que depuis une semaine seulement mais la sorcière s'y était régulièrement rendue. Elle connaissait les lieux par cœur. Mais pour une fois, elle redoutait d'y entrer.

\- J'y vais, déclara Tina.

\- Moi aussi !

\- Occupe Jacob et les autres pendant que j'attrape l'autre démon.

Queenie se retrouva donc malgré elle devant l'homme qu'elle aimait. Jacob était en train de servir des clients quand il la remarqua.

\- Bonjour, mademoiselle, je suis heureux de vous revoir ! Vous prendrez bien quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

Comme à son habitude, Queenie se contenta de sourire en réponse, sans rien dire ni choisir. Les clients réguliers commençaient à la connaitre, cette mystérieuse femme qui flânait tout en retenant l'attention du boulanger à qui elle faisait les yeux doux. De ce fait, sans rien faire de particulier, tout le monde la fixait. Tina en profita à l'aide d'un accio bien placé pour récupérer le Niffleur. Même s'il se débattait, elle le maintint fermement et en profita pour agripper sa sœur au passage qu'elle entraina hors de la boutique.

\- Quel chenapan, il faut au plus vite le renvoyer à Newt et… Queenie ?

Cette dernière était blême et tremblait.

\- Queenie, c'est ta rencontre non prévue avec lui qui t'as mise dans cet état ?

La plus jeune se retourna vers l'aînée.

\- Il a tout oublié de moi et même si je viens régulièrement le voir, nous n'avons pas été présentés, je n'ai jamais état capable de lui dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Il ignore qui je suis.

\- Mais ça je le sais bien !

\- Alors pourquoi au moment où tu nous as fait sortir de la boulangerie j'ai lu dans son esprit « Queenie Goldstein » ?


	3. Chapitre 2 : Le passé qui ressurgit

Chapitre 2 : Le passé qui ressurgit

Tina s'était figée, complètement interdite face aux propos de sa cadette.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il a pensé mon nom !

\- Queenie, peut-être que c'est ce que tu veux entendre de sa part depuis plus d'un mois et que du coup tu as mal interprété ?

\- Non Tina, je ne suis pas folle : je sais ce que j'ai entendu !

\- Mais c'est impossible !

\- Je sais mais... Ça a été sa pensée. Je contrôle ma faculté depuis de nombreuses années et elle est sans faille. Alors je sais que ce que j'ai entendu est vrai.

Queenie était déterminée, si sûre d'elle que l'aînée n'osa remettre sa parole en doute. Elle la croyait, mais cela ne faisait guère avancer l'affaire Niffleur.

\- On s'occupera de ça plus tard, promit-elle. En attendant, il y a plus urgent !

Les yeux de la Legilimens se firent soudainement plus pétillants, à l'instar de son éclat de vie tantôt dans l'appartement.

\- Grande sœur, tu ne vas sûrement pas aimer, mais il faut que je sache...

\- Qu'as-tu en tête ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas faire quelque chose qui va mettre ma position d'Auror tout juste retrouvée en péril ?

Queenie ne répondit pas. Elle tourna plutôt la tête vers le Niffleur qui était toujours solidement maintenu et immobilisé dans les bras de sa sœur. Ni une ni deux, elle prit l'aînée par surprise en s'emparant de la bestiole. Le temps que Tina réagisse, la cadette commençait déjà à parler au Niffleur.

\- Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai promis dans l'appartement ? Et bien la récompense sera la même si tu m'obéis.

\- Queenie, que…

\- Tais-toi grande sœur, c'est important. Niffleur, introduis-toi dans la boulangerie et passe le plus près possible de Jacob – l'homme brun et souriant derrière le comptoir, tu ne peux le louper – et arrange-toi pour que seul lui te vois. Ah et ne vole rien s'il te plait. Je te promets que tu seras récompensé après.

\- Ça ne sert à rien, soupira l'Auror. Ces créatures ne pensent qu'à satisfaire leurs besoins primitifs et le laisser s'en aller reviendrait à le perdre dans New York pour qu'il fasse des bêtises.

\- Peut-être, mais laisse-moi espérer. J'ai comme l'impression que tu sous-estime notre nouvel ami.

Queenie déposa le Niffleur par terre. Celui-ci, à peine fut-il libre de ses mouvements, se retourna vers Queenie. Il la fixait, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Et au bout de quelques secondes, ni une ni deux, il fila à l'intérieur de la boulangerie. Les deux sœurs ne perdirent pas de temps et se précipitèrent à sa suite dans les lieux. Comme l'animal était rapide, le repérer ne fut pas aisé. Cependant Tina finit par entendre des bruits de métaux qui s'entrechoquaient, attirant son attention. Et finit par apercevoir le Niffleur, les pattes et la poche remplis de montres et autres objets précieux et brillants. Elle rouspéta, peu surprise du résultat, mais sa cible, s'étant sentie repérée, fila à toute vitesse.

Une boulangerie remplie à craquer de Non-maj, je ne peux pas intervenir facilement ! Mais qu'avais donc Queenie en tête ?

Très discrètement, elle sortit sa baguette magique, prête à l'utiliser en cas de débordement. Alors que la sorcière cherchait et pensait avoir repéré la créature, un bruit soudain la fit se détourner. Il s'agissait de Queenie qui, après avoir écarté les clients à la caisse, avait violemment plaqué ses mains sur le comptoir, effrayant tout le monde en même temps.

\- Jacob ! interpella-t-elle le boulanger. Jacob, tu me reconnais ? Mais c'est merveilleux !

En face d'elle, Jacob semblait perdu.

\- Je… Je ne comprends pas. On se connaît ?

\- Cesse de faire l'ignorant, j'ai entendu tes pensées ! Tu m'as reconnue, puis tu as reconnu le Niffleur ! Mais comment as-tu pu retrouver la mémoire malgré la puissante magie ? Tu es immunisé ? Ou…

Queenie ne put jamais achever ses questions, car elle fut brutalement tirée en arrière.

\- Excusez-la, dit haut et fort Tina, elle est un peu perturbée. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je la ramène. Désolée pour le dérangement !

Queenie chercha à protester, mais Tina fut la plus forte et elles finirent par sortir de la boulangerie. La plus jeune voulut s'expliquer, mais sa sœur l'entraina plus loin, plusieurs rues plus loin. L'aînée ne relâcha le bras qu'une fois qu'elles furent dans une rue tranquille où il n'y avait personne.

\- Tina, je…

\- As-tu complètement perdu l'esprit ? Tu ne serais pas ma sœur, je t'aurais arrêtée et faite jugée !

\- Mais…

\- Tu as parlé de magie devant des Non-maj ! Tu veux que notre secret soit éventré une nouvelle fois ? Je dois te rappeler ce que nous avons failli traverser il y a un mois ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Alors cesse d'être aussi stupide ! Tu connais nos lois aussi bien que moi : pas de contact avec les gens sauf si ce sont des sorciers, comme nous ! Déjà que nous avons enfreint cette règle et que nous avons pu nous en tirer sans trop de problème, ce miracle ne peut se reproduire. Alors cesse de prendre tes rêves pour des réalités !

\- Mais je n'ai rien inventé !

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Puisque je te le dis ! J'ai entendu à nouveau mon nom et mon prénom dans ses pensées, et il a pensé aussi au Niffleur, même si je n'ai pas vu ce dernier.

\- Alors comment tu peux expliquer qu'il ait été confus ? Jacob n'est pas un menteur ni un acteur, et je l'ai senti embrouillé face à tes affirmations.

\- Là, je suis d'accord. Ces pensées n'étaient pas claires à ce moment-là, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre. La magie ne lui évoquait rien. Mais il lui reste des brides de connaissance de notre monde.

\- Ce qui explique les formes des pâtisseries ?

\- Peut-être…

Les gâteaux et les pâtisseries de Jacob n'avaient pas des formes ordinaires, puisqu'elles représentaient des animaux fantastiques – chose que la boulanger n'aurait pas dû se souvenir.

\- C'est pour ça que je sais que ce que j'ai entendu est véridique.

\- Mais même si c'était le cas, il est censé être amnésique de nos aventures. Alors si tu réagis publiquement comme si c'était normal que vous vous fréquentiez, ça le mets en danger.

Queenie baissa la tête.

\- Je sais, et c'est injuste… Oh, le Niffleur !

\- Je l'ai laissé dans la boutique, je ne pouvais pas gérer deux crises à la fois. Et nos têtes sont trop connues de Jacob et des clients, on ne peut y retourner comme ça. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il change d'endroit et qu'on puisse facilement le coincer.

Tout à coup, les yeux de la Legilimens s'écarquillèrent et elle sourit.

\- Ton miracle vient de se produire !

Tina se retourna et vit le Niffleur, le corps entouré de divers objets précieux, les regarder en levant ses pâtes.

\- Oh toi, le menaça l'Auror, tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

\- Attends, il est venu nous voir juste après avoir accompli sa mission ! Bon d'accord, il a volé au passage, mais je ne crois pas que sa présence ici comme depuis le début dans notre appartement relève du hasard.

\- Mais… Un Niffleur ne peut réagir comme ça, ce n'est pas normal !

\- Je sais, mais je veux comprendre ce qu'il nous veut.

Queenie se pencha vers l'animal et lui parla d'une voix douce.

\- Que nous veux-tu, Niffleur de mon cœur ?

Celui-ci émit un petit bruit et fila. Les sorcières le suivirent, prenant l'habitude du rythme. Cette course poursuite s'acheva dans le métro, dans une station non active.

\- Oh non ! s'écria Tina qui comprit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea sa cadette.

\- J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Je perçois comme une aura… C'est une présence anormale aux attentions mauvaises… Sois sur tes gardes !

Déjà, Tina avait sa baguette droit devant elle, aussi Queenie s'empara-t-elle de la sienne. Devant elles, un tourbillon noir se forma, et un visage translucide apparut dans cette obscurité factice. Un visage que Tina reconnu aussitôt.

\- Credence !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Attaques

Chapitre 3 : Attaques

Creedence…

Un nom qui résonnait durement dans la tête de Tina raviva malgré elle de douloureux souvenirs. Des souvenirs qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.

Un enfant, encore jeune quoiqu'en dise son âge, maltraité par sa mère adoptive. Un enfant rué de coups, n'osant protester parce qu'il pensait sincèrement qu'il méritait une telle punition, aussi dure fût-elle. Un enfant, souffrant en silence mais pleurant si fort quand il était seul. Un enfant dissimulant un lourd secret, trop apeuré pour en parler, s'accrochant au moindre espoir de pouvoir quitter sa misérable vie pour apprendre la magie. Un enfant malheureux qu'elle n'avait pu sauver malgré ses tentatives désespérées.

Tina cessa de respirer, étourdit. Queenie, qui n'avait pu endiguer un tel flot de pensées et de regrets, fut également bouleversée.

\- Grande sœur, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi te mets-tu dans un tel état ?

\- J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment. Il faut partir d'ici, vite !

\- Mais le garçon est mort non ?

\- Oui, mais je ne…

De la fumée gris foncé apparut près des sœurs, avant de grossir et de s'amplifier. Il n'y avait eu qu'une seule personne qui avait été capable de produire ceci. L'aînée décida d'en avoir le cœur net et malgré sa grande frayeur, décida d'avancer d'un pas et de se racler la gorge.

\- Creedence, c'est bien toi ?

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse. Se rapprochant davantage, elle cherchait à distinguer le visage familier parmi la fumée sombre, en vain.

\- Creedence, s'il te plait, réponds-moi ! Je ne te veux aucun mal ! J'ignorais que tu étais encore en vie, si j'avais su plus tôt, j'aurais pris soin de toi…

\- Tina, c'est dangereux !

\- Queenie, on ne peut pas laissez un enfant tout seul !

\- Es-tu seulement sûr que c'est lui ?

\- Je crois… Creedence, si tu m'entends, réponds-moi !

Tina y croyait. Que lui avait dit Newt la dernière fois ? Que sa voix avait tendance à apaiser le jeune sorcier. Elle se devait donc d'essayer, si cela pouvait sauver Creedence. Il n'y avait pas Grinderwelg ni aucun membre du Ministère pour les interrompre cette fois-ci.

\- Creedence…

\- TINA !

Un bras de fumée fonça sur l'Auror avant que celle-ci est eût le temps de pouvoir agir. Touchée en plein cœur, elle s'effondra inanimée par terre. Le Niffleur, complètement affolé par la scène, hurla et fuit hors des lieux, retrouvant vite l'air libre des rues de New York. Bougeant dans tous les sens – mais pas pour voler cette fois-ci – il retourna sur ses traces allant jusqu'à la boulangerie.

Qu'il découvrit être exceptionnellement fermée. Pour cause de maladie, selon l'écriteau accroché de l'autre côté de la vitre. Les clients agglutinés devant la boutique furent déçus, mais ils s'inquiétaient en grande majorité pur l'état de santé de Jacob : le pauvre homme allait-il quand même bien ? Allait-il rapidement se remettre ?

Le Niffleur, non seulement parce qu'il était pressé mais également parce qu'il ne savait pas lire, fit fi des obstacles et entra avec une facilité déconcertante dans la boulangerie. Ne rencontrant personne au rez-de-chaussée, il grimpa jusqu'à l'étage pour voir un Jacob enfermé dans sa chambre en train d'observer le portrait de sa grand-mère, complètement démoralisé.

\- Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il se passe en ce moment…

N'éprouvant pas les états d'âmes de l'autre, la créature monta jusque sur les genoux de l'homme. Ce dernier la remarqua, sursauta, hurla, faisant valser le portrait de l'aïeule plus loin, et hurla encore. Le Niffleur, regardant autour de lui, ne vit aucun signe de danger, aussi grimpa-t-il jusque sur l'un des bras de Jacob, arriva sur l'épaule et posa l'une de ses pattes sur une joue. Le message était très clair : « VIENS VITE IL Y A UN PROBLEME AVEC LES SŒURS GOLDSTEIN ! ET PASSE-MOI TA MONTRE ! ». Mais Jacob n'étant pas initié aux modes de langage des créatures magiques, ne comprit absolument pas le message. Il finit néanmoins par se calmer et demanda.

\- Mais d'où je te connais, toi ?

Comprenant que le cas était désespéré, la bestiole s'en alla prestement des lieux – non sans avoir chaparder la montre au passage. On était un Niffleur ou on ne l'était pas.

Le petit voleur continuait son bout de chemin quand il percuta un homme.

\- Tiens, comme on se retrouve !

La valise aux pieds de cet homme horrifia la petite créature.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas te remettre tout de suite avec les autres. Dis-moi d'abord ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête l'autre jour quand…

En temps normal, le Niffleur aurait fui de toutes ses forces loin de Newt Scamander. Il était après tout son geôlier qui l'empêchait de pratiquer son activité de chapardeur de belles choses. Cependant, parce que Queenie ne lui avait toujours pas donné les récompenses auxquelles il avait suite aux contrats passé avec la sorcière – et puis un peu parce qu'il aimait bien quand elle lui faisait des câlins – il voulait sortir les deux frangines de la situation dans laquelle elles se trouvaient. Et puis bon, s'il pouvait couper la parole à Newt juste pour l'embêter, pourquoi s'en priver ?

A force de gesticulations et sons, le Niffleur fit comprendre à son interlocuteur humain qu'il y avait plus urgent qu'une discussion comme ça, en plein milieu de la journée.

***

A peine Tina était-elle tombé inconsciente que Queenie avait pris les choses en main. Creedence – si c'était effectivement bien lui – ne l'avait jamais à l'œuvre, il allait donc pouvoir découvrir quelle puissante sorcière elle était. Avec sa sœur en grand danger, la cadette déployait tout son potentiel. Capable d'effectuer des sorts sans avoir besoin de prononcer de mots ni d'utiliser une baguette, ses attaques fusèrent tout en se protégeant et protégeant Tina.

Son ennemi ne s'était manifestement pas attendu à une telle résistance de sa part. S'il chercha à la vaincre, il ne réussit pas, la sorcière étant trop puissante. Alors la fumée noire finit par s'en aller, disparaissant complètement plus loin. Epuisée par l'effort, Queenie s'agenouilla auprès de Tina, qu'elle supplia.

\- Réveille-toi, réveille-toi !

Ce fut au même moment que Newt accompagné du Niffleur arrivèrent en courant à côté d'elles. Queenie, en larmes, ne réalisa pas tout de suite que la présence de l'Anglais était incongrue.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ti…Tina s'est faite attaquée je…

\- Qui a fait ça, Creedence ?

\- Vous saviez… ?

Tina avait repris connaissance pendant l'échange. Bien qu'étant encre complètement engourdie par le choc qu'elle avait reçu, elle reprenait petit à petit ses esprits et la dernière question de Newt ne lui avait pas échappé.

Alors que Tina pensait qu'elle reverrait le sorcier en sautant de joie, voilà qu'elle le regardait avec méfiance. Gêné, Newt regarda par terre.

\- Je crois que je vous dois des explications…


	5. Chapitre 4 : Explications

Chapitre 4 : Explications

La porte de l'appartement claqua violemment tandis qu'une Tina furieuse pénétra dans les lieux, suivit par une Queenie embêtée et un Newt qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Le Niffleur qui était niché sur l'épaule de ce dernier comprenait que la situation était grave et qu'il fallait se faire tout petit. Quitte à voler plus tard. Damned !

Newt ne partageait malheureusement pas la prudence de l'animal et prit la parole avant que la sœur cadette ne puisse interrompre ce comportement suicidaire.

\- Si tu fais trop de bruit, la concierge va savoir que tu as ramené un homm…

\- ELLE EST PARTIE AUX OBSEQUES DE SA TANTE ! répondit en hurlant Tina.

Queenie chercha à faire comprendre via des mimiques qu'il ne fallait pas titiller sa sœur, mais le sorcier ne fut pas réceptif.

\- Pourquoi tu cris tout le temps ? Tu es victime d'un sort de…

\- NE DIS PAS N'IMPORTE QUOI !

Newt se recula quelque peu et chercha, non sans avoir légèrement bougé la tête, à reprendre la parole. Constatant que ses signes et grimaces étaient inefficaces, Queenie s'approcha du sorcier et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille.

\- Je pense qu'il est inutile d'insister sauf si c'est pour expliquer la raison de vos venues, au Niffleur et à toi.

Le Niffleur était content : on pensait à lui ! Décidément, cette sorcière était vraiment sympathique ! Peut-être avait-elle de l'or dans ses poches ?

\- Euh oui, bien sûr...

\- Il serait temps d'ailleurs ! s'écria Tina. C'est toi qui a demandé qu'on se rende dans un endroit calme où l'on pourra parler sans être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes. Aucun voisin ne peut entendre ce qui se passe ici, j'y ai veillé. Alors parle !

\- Eh bien je... Je suis parti il y a un peu plus d'un mois, comme vous le savez. Mais alors que j'écrivais mon livre, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Vous savez, en Angleterre, tout le monde est content que Grindelwald soit capturé. Mais j'ai rencontré le professeur Dumbledore et il m'a confié qu'il demeurait inquiet. Pour lui, cet arrêt n'est que provisoire. Grindelwald va chercher à fuir et il sera plus puissant et décidé que jamais à mettre en œuvre son plan. Pendant que tout le monde fête son emprisonnement, Dumbledore voit une grave menace. Et il m'a convaincu.

Queenie ne cacha pas sa surprise de voir Newt autant parler en une seule réplique sans que ce soit pour discuter de ses animaux fantastiques.

\- Et en quoi je suis intéressée par ces explications ? demanda Tina. Ce que tu dis est inquiétant, mais je ne vois toujours pas la raison de ta venue ici ! Tu enquêtes sur lui ?

\- Pas vraiment non ! Je comptais éventuellement me rendre aux États-Unis dans les mois à venir, mais je n'étais pas pressé...

\- Vraiment ?

\- Il est très surveillé en ce moment et s'il s'échappait, je ne suis pas le plus qualifié pour m'en occuper.

\- Mais tu es là.

\- C'est un accident.

\- Je vois...

Queenie se retint de soupirer. Il ne savait vraiment pas parler aux femmes ! Son exaspération évolua quand elle perçut les pensées de Newt.

\- Non !

\- Je… J'avais prévu un Portoloin pour New York, juste au cas où. Avec Creedence qui vivait librement dans les rues de la ville, je craignais qu'il ne se fasse avoir.

\- Tu… Savais qu'il n'était pas mort et tu n'as rien dit ?

Tina était sur le point d'exploser à nouveau.

\- J'ai agi pour sa sécurité ! Même si tu avais voulu son bien, tu n'aurais rien pu faire pour lui. Et son existence aurait pu vous échapper. Alors je me suis montré prudent. Qui sait ce que votre gouvernement aurait pu faire de lui s'il découvrait son existence ? Je ne tiens pas à le savoir, il a assez souffert comme ça. Alors je lui ai laissé une chance.

\- Il n'a rien fait pendant tout ce temps, lui apprit Tina. Mais il a cherché à m'attaquer, c'est indéniable.

\- J'ai vu ça.

\- Et tu es venu pour le voir lui ?

Tina s'en voulait d'être jalouse, mais Newt ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

\- Non, même si j'en avais envie, je ne pense pas que tes collègues veuillent me revoir aussi rapidement. J'attendais patiemment. Mais un jour, notre ami le Niffleur s'est encore échappé et alors que je cherchais à le maîtriser, il a attrapé le Portoloin.

\- Il est arrivé jusqu'ici seul ? s'étonna Tina.

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir...

\- Alors vous êtes parti à sa recherche ?

\- Oui, j'ai pris le premier bateau pour New York. Et par miracle, j'ai pu le retrouver en cherchant dans les rues. Et lui m'a menée à vous. Voilà toute l'histoire.

\- Vous n'aviez donc pas envie de me voir ? demanda d'une voix douloureuse l'Auror.

\- Ce n'est... Pas ça. Mais il y avait une créature à retrouver et...

\- Pas besoin d'en dire plus, j'ai compris.

Newt semblait être complètement déstabilisé par l'attitude de Tina qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Queenie allait – une fois de plus – tenter de rétablir la situation entre eux quand elle se figea, le regard horrifié.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda sa sœur qui avait remarqué son changement d'état.

\- C'est Jacob, il est en danger !


	6. Chapitre 5 : Queenie et Jacob

Chapitre 5 : Queenie et Jacob

Queenie.

Queenie Goldstein...

Le fantôme de la jeune femme hantait l'esprit de Jacob. Il avait longtemps cru qu'elle n'était que le fruit de son imagination. C'était ce qu'il s'était dit le jour où il avait obtenu les moyens d'ouvrir la boulangerie de ses rêves. Il voyait Queenie, visualisait ses traits, ses boucles blondes, son sourire. Mieux, il parfaitement connaissait son nom, son histoire – certes fantasmée, car tout ce qui avait trait au fantastique était bien sûr irréel – son caractère, le son de sa voix, ses forces comme ses faiblesses. La belle femme de ses rêves, il savait tout d'elle ou presque, mais pourtant, elle lui restait inaccessible.

En effet, quand Jacob cherchait à savoir d'où une telle vision avait pu naître dans sa tête et si bien s'y implanter, il en était tout simplement incapable. Pire, quand il forçait, cela lui provoquait une douleur au niveau du cou, alors il cessait de réfléchir. La réponse venait d'elle-même dans son esprit, alors. Jamais il n'avait rencontré Queenie, il se l'était imaginé. Cela avait dû être un moyen pour combler le vide dans sa vie. Une compagne qui ne lui faisait pas défaut, qui le soutenait. Voire même qui l'aimait. Savoir qu'elle n'était que le fruit de son imagination attristait parfois le boulanger. Mais quand la pensée de Queenie revenait, il la savourait. S'imaginer qu'une femme aussi belle, gentille et courageuse puisse s'intéresser à sa modeste et quelconque personne le rendait fou de joie. Il avait bien le droit de rêver, non ?

Ce rêve devint réalité le jour où Queenie entra dans sa boulangerie. Il revoyait avec netteté la scène. Jacob venait de servir une cliente quand la femme de ses visions pénétra dans les lieux. Le jeune homme ne douta pas un instant de son identité, il s'agissait de Queenie. De sa Queenie. Elle était exactement comme dans ses rêves, au détail près. Et il faillit en défaillir. S'il réussit à garder contenance, ce fut uniquement grâce aux enfants qui arrivèrent à la caisse à ce moment-là.

Et depuis, le boulanger s'interrogeait sur sa santé mentale.

Ces derniers temps en effet, Jacob se croyait perturbé, limite un peu fou. D'où lui venaient-elles, ces pensées farfelues quand il devait donner forme à ses viennoiseries et gâteaux ? Il s'agissait de créatures étranges, et Jacob était bien incapable d'expliquer l'origine de telles idées. Cela était toutefois mineur, comparé à la vue de la vision qu'il s'était mis malgré lui à aimer et qui venait de devenir réalité.

Queenie furetait parmi les étals, regardant ce qui était proposé. Néanmoins, le boulanger remarqua qu'en réalité, elle l'observait lui, à la dérobée. Elle était venue pour lui, pas pour les produits. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : ils se connaissaient ! Mais d'où ? Comment ? Quand ? Depuis quand ? Pourquoi l'aurait-il oublié ? Comment avait-il pu l'oublier ? Et pourquoi voulait-elle le revoir ? Se doutait-elle, au vu de son étrange comportement, qu'il l'avait oublié ? Que savait-elle d'autre ? Quelle était la véritable nature de leur lien ? Et surtout, s'il l'avait oubliée, pourquoi se souvenait-il quand même d'elle ?

La douleur à la nuque l'empêcha de se poser davantage de réfléchir. Mais le sourire que Queenie de manière furtive lui adressa avant de partir le rendit heureux comme jamais.

Queenie revint le lendemain, et le surlendemain et les autres jours qui suivirent. Plus elle venait, plus Jacob voyait son cœur battre la chamade en lui. Jamais elle ne venait le voir directement lui, elle vaquait plutôt entre les rayons, faisait mine de s'intéresser à la marchandise puis s'en allait. Ce manège durant plusieurs minutes, inlassablement, quel que soit que soit le temps, le moment de la journée, du nombre de personnes présentes dans la boulangerie.

Mais Jacob remarqua à force de l'observer que son aimée n'était pas passive. En vérité, elle réagissait toujours quand son regard croisa celui des formes étranges. Sourire, sourcilles froncés ou levés, papillonnement des paupières… Queenie ne semblait au final pas si surprise que cela. Comme si ce qui était représenté ne lui était pas inconnu.

Un soir, Jacob fit un effort surhumain pour se concentrer. Au prix d'un effort qui lui fit mal à la nuque comme jamais, le boulanger se demanda si toute cette histoire avait un lien avec la personne qui l'avait basculé un jour à l'usine et qui avait donné une valise remplit de morceaux d'argent pur. Cet évènement restait un mystère total pour lui et coïncidait avec l'apparition des visions de Queenie et des idées étranges pour ses gâteaux. Bien que Jacob ignorât pourquoi toute une série de faits étranges se seraient déroulés et quel serait son lien avec ça – il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de croire en des choses impossibles, ça frisait la folie et la paranoïa – il fallait lui reconnaitre qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond, comme aurait dit sa grand-mère.

Il n'était pas plus avancé le lendemain, alors que Queenie revint le voir. Mais cette dernière n'était pas comme d'habitude. Elle semblait être ennuyée. Son comportement en tout cas était étrange. Loin de fureter, elle venait dans sa direction, avant de s'arrêter brusquement peu loin de lui. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches.

Jacob sentit son cœur battre très fort, tandis que son corps trembla légèrement. Fébrile, il ne laissa pas passer sa chance de l'aborder. Il finissait de servir des clients et lui adressa la parole.

\- Bonjour mademoiselle, je suis heureux de vous revoir ! Vous prendrez bien quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

Queenie ne répondit pas, mais elle sourit. Le plus beau sourire du monde. Celui-ci pouvait bien s'écrouler, Jacob n'en avait à ce moment-là cure : il avait vu la personnification de la beauté juste devant lui qui lui souriait, sans chercher à se retenir ni à faire semblant. Jacob profita de cet instant de bonheur pour lui demander s'ils se connaissaient quand une femme qui passa à côté d'elle l'attrapa et l'emmena hors de la boutique.

Ce geste fit éclater la bulle de bonheur.

Queenie Goldstein !

Ce cri désespéré, à défaut de franchir ses lèvres, il le pensa très fort. Le désespoir l'envahit, mais ce fut de courte durée. Déjà, l'étonnement prit un peu le dessus quand il vit une bestiole noire filer à travers sa boulangerie.

Un Niffleur ?

Il fut bien incapable de comprendre d'où lui venait un tel nom en tête. Mais l'homme ne fut pas au bout de ses surprises. Très peu de temps après son départ, Queenie revint en force, plaquant violemment ses mains sur le comptoir.

\- Jacob ! interpella-t-elle le boulanger. Jacob, tu me reconnais ? Mais c'est merveilleux !

L'interpellé ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'il ne sut comment réagir. Après tout, s'il la connaissait, ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Il ne pouvait prétendre la connaitre réellement ni ne savait ce qu'il aurait dû se souvenir d'elle.

\- Je… Je ne comprends pas, répondit-il plutôt. On se connaît ?

\- Cesse de faire l'ignorant, j'ai entendu tes pensées ! Tu m'as reconnue, puis tu as reconnu le Niffleur ! Mais comment as-tu pu retrouver la mémoire malgré la puissante magie ? Tu es immunisé ? Ou…

Queenie ne put jamais achever ses questions, car elle fut brutalement tirée en arrière.

\- Excusez-la, dit haut et fort la femme qui l'avait fait sortir de force juste avant, elle est un peu perturbée. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je la ramène. Désolée pour le dérangement !

Queenie chercha à protester, mais l'autre fut la plus forte et elles finirent par sortir de la boulangerie. Elles laissèrent Jacob plus désemparé et perdu que jamais. Au point qu'il décida de fermer juste après, prétextant la maladie.

Le boulanger se retrouva seul dans sa chambre, juste au-dessus de sa boulangerie, quand il chercha à se reposer. Pauvre naïf qu'il était ! Peu de temps après, l'une des fenêtres de sa chambre explosa avant de laisser entrer une fumée noire. Jacob n'avait pas été blessé, mais il eut la peur de sa vie.

Etrangement, la forme obscure lui fut familière.

\- Je suis devenu fou, ça y est ?

\- Neeeeeewt… Tiiiiiiiiina…

La chose s'exprimait d'une voix étrange, inhumaine, terrible. Jacob était paralysé par la peur. Il avait l'impression que sa dernière heure avait sonné.

Queenie…

Sa dernière pensée allait pour la femme de ses rêves. Il ferma les yeux. Il mourrait en repensant au magnifique sourire de Queenie. Un bruit étrange le fit perdre sa résolution pour regarder ce qu'il se passait. Trois personnes se matérialisèrent comme par magie dans la pièce. Queenie se trouvait parmi eux. A peine la blonde vit-elle la menace qu'elle pointa un bout de baguette vers la forme et hurla.

\- Tu ne feras pas de mal à mon Jacob !

Une lumière jaillit du bout de bois, ainsi que de ceux des autres personnes. La forme hurla avant de fuir précipitamment.

\- Jacob !

\- Queenie ?

\- Je le savais, tu ne m'as pas oublié !

Queenie se précipita vers lui, se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Queenie…

\- Ne me quitte plus, Jacob ! Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie !

\- Je te le promets…

Jacob s'évanouit.


	7. Chapitre 6 : Mémoire et sentiments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou les mandragores !
> 
> Après une longue absence (désolée, ça ne se reproduira plus !), voici un nouveau chapitre. Il est court, MAIS c'est parce qu'il s'agit du chapitre de transition avant LE DERNIER CHAPITRE qui lui sera long. Parce qu'il y aura des tas de choses dedans. Et une fin… Enfin bref, vous lirez ça ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture ! =D

Chapitre 6 : Mémoire et sentiments

Les trois sorciers regardèrent le non-maj qui lui fixait le mur qui n'avait jamais dû être aussi contemplé qu'à ce jour.

– Tu… Tu as compris ? osa Queenie.

– Le sorciers existent ainsi que la magie et tous les bidules bizarres.

Le Niffleur couina. Il était considéré comme un bidule bizarre lui aussi ? Ah ouais ? Il était sympathique jusqu'à maintenant le boulanger, surtout que gentille Queenie l'aimait beaucoup, mais là, plus d'excuse. Tous ses objets précieux, ils allaient vite atterrir entre ses pattes, hé hé hé.

– Oui, Jacob, répondit la Legilimens. Tout ce que tu crois impossible ou presque existe. Nous sommes juste cachés depuis toujours pour notre propre sécurité.

– Et pourquoi me dire ça à moi ?

– Car ce monde, tu le connais un peu. Tu l'as fréquenté, tu as vécu des choses avec nous. Et malgré le danger, tu… Tu as aimé.

La jeune femme s'était retenue de justesse. Dans son bonheur, elle avait failli dire « tu m'as aimé ». Mais peut-être était-il encore trop tôt.

– Ah !

Tina leva sa baguette, soulevant le Niffleur dans les airs au passage.

– On ne vole pas les gens qu'on connait, gronda-t-elle.

Le Niffleur passa outre, même si le regard un peu déçu de Queenie lui fit légèrement baisser le museau. Tant pis, il se rattraperait dans la maison de retraite de luxe qu'il avait repéré lors de son dernier voyage. Les vieilles riches avec tous leurs bijoux, le paradis des Niffleurs.

– Je suis perdu, avoua Jacob. J'ai l'impression que je comprends tout, mais en même temps, tout me semble flou…

– Entre le puissant venin et le puissant sort d'amnésie, je crois que c'est un cas unique dans notre Histoire, indiqua Newt. Pas d'antécédent connu à ce jour.

– Mais alors comment lui rendre la mémoire ? demanda Queenie. J'entends ses pensées, je sens sa confusion. Il a besoin d'aide, surtout après ce qui s'est passé. Parce qu'il est hors de question qu'on le laisse tout seul ! Imaginez que Creedence revienne et lui fasse à nouveau du mal ? Je refuse !

Personne ne répliqua. Tina était vraiment ennuyée pour sa cadette. Que s'était horrible de ne pas pouvoir ailer librement son aimé, surtout quand celui-ci se trouvait juste à ses côtés ! Simplement parce qu'il était un non-maj, alors même qu'il avait aidé dans leurs aventures et qu'il était la bonté même, Jacob avait été exclu de leur monde. Mais maintenant que le danger rôdait, ce n'était plus pareil. Pour sa sécurité, le boulanger devait se rappeler de tout, sinon il ne pourrait mesurer la réelle menace que représente Creedence.

Tout à coup, Newt se leva de table et se dirigea vers sa valise qu'il posa aux pieds de Jacob.

– Newt ? s'inquiéta Queenie.

– Je ne sais pas si ça va marcher, mais il faut tenter.

– De quoi ?

– J'ai fait découvrir la dernière fois à Jacob notre monde via les créatures fantastiques. Alors je vais voir si ça va marcher une deuxième fois.

– Je ne suis pas sûre que…

Jacob se leva à son tour avant même que Tina ait pu achever sa phrase.

– Je suis prêt. J'ignore dans quoi je m'embarque, mais je sens que je peux vous faire confiance. J'ai peut-être oublié l'essentiel, mais je sais que je peux me fier à vous sans problème. Surtout toi Queenie. Tu penses que je dois le faire ?

La susnommée hocha la tête. L'espoir l'animait. Elle voulait y croire. Alors Jacob lui fit confiance et il suivit Newt dans la valise.

Les sœurs se retrouvèrent à nouveau seules, si on exceptait le Niffleur qui fouillait mine de rien un peu partout.

– Tu crois que ça va marcher ? demanda la cadette.

– Je l'ignore.

– Je veux tellement y croire !

– Je sais. Mais même si ça ne marche pas aussi facilement, il va retrouver la mémoire à ton contact.

– Comment peux-tu l'affirmer ?

– Il ne t'a pas oubliée, pas complètement. Il ignore ce que vous avez vécu ensemble, mais tu as toujours fait partie de sa vie de boulanger. Tu es trop importante à ses yeux pour ça. Là, c'est à toi qu'il fait le plus confiance. Quoiqu'il arrive, il se souviendra de toi et t'aimeras à nouveau. Car il t'aime, il suffit de voir comment il te regarde ou qu'il s'accroche désespérément à ton prénom. Malgré les risques, vous allez de nouveau vivre ensemble et heureux, parce que votre amour est évident et que rien ne pourra jamais le briser.

Au contraire de sa relation avec Newt. Tina y a cru, elle aurait voulu malgré sa réserve que Newt pense à elle, qu'il soit revenu juste pour elle. Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Si le sorcier ne poserait jamais les yeux sur elle comme la jeune femme le souhaitait, au moins aiderait-elle sa sœur, juste pour la voir heureuse et épanouie auprès de son homme.

Sachant l'étendue de la peine de son aînée, Queenie vint la serrer dans ses bras, cherchant à la réconforter. Elles restèrent ainsi, sans se parler, sans croiser le regard. Ce geste effectif leur suffisait pour exprimer leur soutien, leurs peurs, leur amour et leur détermination.

Au bout d'un moment – quand exactement, elles l'ignoraient – les deux hommes finirent par sortir de la valise. Newt garda un visage impassible, le regard perdu en direction du sol.

Quant à Jacob, il regarda Queenie droit dans les yeux.

– Tu es encore plus magnifique que dans mes souvenirs.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage pour que la blonde hurle de joie et se précipite dans les bras tant désirés avant d'embrasser Jacob.


	8. Informations

Non, ceci n’est pas un chapitre, désolée si je vous ai donné de faux espoirs.   
Ça fait un moment que je cherche à écrire ce dernier chapitre. Des semaines, comme vous pouvez vous en rendre compte depuis la dernière date de publication. Et ça me chagrine de me rendre compte que je n’arrive pas à l’écrire, ce dernier chapitre.   
Pourtant je sais très bien ce que je vais y écrire, j’ai le scénario en tête. Mais allez savoir pourquoi, je fais un blocage sur ce chapitre. Je n’arrive pas à l’écrire. Je n’ai pas la motivation et impossible d’écrire un truc bien. Alors plutôt que de continuer à tourner autour du pot et de vous faire attendre plus longtemps, je préfère vous avertir que je n’écrirai pas ce dernier chapitre, désolée.   
Un grand merci aux personnes qui suivent cette histoire depuis le début et qui rêvaient d’en découvrir la suite, je suis aussi déçue que vous, si ce n’est plus.


End file.
